


Everybody Needs A Weasley

by LordOfVibes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Aromantic Asexual Charlie Weasley, Bisexual George Weasley, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Canon What Canon, Character Study, Character Study Collection, F/M, Gay Percy Weasley, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, One Big Happy Weasley Family (Harry Potter), One Shot Collection, Relationship Study, Weasley Family-centric (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: A look into the Weasleys and their love lives.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lee Jordan/George Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Kudos: 20





	Everybody Needs A Weasley

From the moment that Bill had met Fleur, he knew that he wanted to marry her. She was gentle, kind, caring, perfect for him. They were perfect for each other. Bill wanted everyone with her; marriage, children, a house with a white picket fence. Even he knew that sounded stereotypical, but when he imagined his future with Fluer, that’s what he saw, and he liked it very much. Of course, his parents and siblings approved of their relationship. They thought they were perfect together too. So when they got married, it was a surprise to no one and it was a joyous event. Bill and Fleur were soulmates, made for each other. There was no question about that. 

Charlie was different from his older brother. Different from all of his siblings and everyone around him, actually. You see, he didn’t really have a strong desire to have a romantic relationship with anyone. He thought that romance and sex seemed weird and gross. Everyone he knew told him how amazing and spectacular romance and sex were, but he didn’t get it. After talking to some people he trusted about his struggles, he found out about some terms that made everything make sense. Asexual and aromantic. Charlie was asexual and aromantic. He wasn’t weird, he wasn’t an anomaly. He was just himself. He was aroace.

Percy hated who he loved. Not that he hated them, he just hated loving them. He was supposed to be the perfect son; he worked for the Ministry of Magic, wizard-goddamnit. He wanted to be the perfect son, but he just wasn’t. Because the person he was in love with was another man. Specifically, Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Percy hated that he was gay. He wanted to fall in love with women like his older brother, but nope. It looked like life had different plans for him. And, obviously, it took a long time for him to get over his internalized homophobia. After lots of affirming words from his parents, siblings, and friends that he was perfectly normal, he finally asked Oliver out. Oliver, luckily, said yes. The two were very happy together, and Oliver slowly taught Percy to love himself and be open with his emotions. Oliver did a lot of good for him, and everyone thought they were amazing together. Percy, finally, was happy. 

Fred’s love for Angelina was also stereotypical, but he loved her so very much. He’d moan on and on about her to his twin brother George. About how brave she was, about how smart she was, about how beautiful she was. He asked her out to the Yule Ball one day, and she gladly accepted. The two had such a good time together that Fred already knew that she was the one for him and that he wanted to live with her forever. Angelica, surprisingly, felt the same way after he confessed. When they got married and started a family in the future, both were very happy and loved each other endlessly, never getting tired of one another. Again, it was stereotypical, but it was perfect for them. 

George hadn’t expected to fall in love with his best friend Lee, but he had, and he fell hard. He knew perfectly well that liking boys was okay from his older brother Percy, but he was bi, not gay. He liked both men and women. Luckily, most people were accepting of him and he was not ashamed of his feelings for Lee and other men at all. It was after both had left Hogwarts that they had gotten together, forming a strong relationship that both knew would last until they died. If you had gone back in time and told George that in the future he would be married to his best friend Lee Jordan, he would’ve thought that you were lying. It was unexpected, but they loved each other anyhow, and that was all that truly mattered. 

It took a very long time for Ron to realize his feelings for Hermione. He thought he hated her for the longest time, but it seemed that hate could easily be confused with love. In a way, she still was that bossy, annoying, nerdy girl she was as a child when they first met. But she was also very fierce and smart and selfless and brave and gorgeous, Ron noticed over time. It was a bit scary, to be falling in love with her, but they were meant for each other; soulmates, if you will. When they finally got together and got over all of their bickering, it was a momentous occasion. The two were perfect for each other, practically opposites but very similar in some ways as well. They eventually got married and started a happy family together. Their marriage wasn’t always perfect, but it wasn’t all drama and lies either. It was just them and only them. 

Ginny, the youngest and only girl of the Weasley children, was different from her older brothers in the sense that she had fallen in love with two people. She didn’t even think that that was possible, but it was. She was polyamorous, her two loves also loving each other very much. One of them was Neville, a quiet boy who was very nice to her. She taught him how to stand up for himself. The other one was Luna, a unique girl who a lot of people made fun of. Ginny stood up for her, which she appreciated. She spent a lot of time with the two of them, the three being their own little group mirroring her brother and his friends, and eventually caught feelings for both of them. She asked her parents and brothers if loving two people at the same time was possible, then she found out about polyamory and everything clicked. She asked them both out, and they both said yes. The three of them formed a bit of a complicated yet strong and committed relationship. Ginny loved both of her partners very equally. The three moved in together, never marrying as that wasn’t legal. They were a bit of an unconventional relationship, a lot of people hating on them and not believing in them, but they didn’t care. They loved each other, and that was all that mattered. 

Molly and Arthur loved all of their kids, no matter who they loved or if they didn’t love like that at all. They still loved each other, as much as they did when they were young. And love was all they needed.


End file.
